Pride Cometh Before the Fall
by divadarling
Summary: MacGyver and Nikki are stuck in the wilderness trying to stop terrorists from getting their hands on top secret weapons.
1. Chapter 1

_I watched Season three of MacGyver for the first time and was very saddened to see Nikki just kind of faded into the ether. She's spunky, and I think she and Mac make a great team so this story is a little ode to them. Please review if you like it. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own MacGyver, Nikki, Pete or any of the MacGyver characters._

I

Nicole Ann Carpenter watched the rope turn as the small motor rigged into grappling equipment slowly lowered MacGyver into the deep stone well. Personally, she thought he was out of his mind and because she agreed to help Mac with the case she decided she must be crazy too.

Nikki took her eyes off the working machinery and inhaled deeply, her lungs filling with the morning mist from the redwoods surrounding her. The lead Pete had received landed them in a small town in northern California. Information from the Phoenix Foundation suggested missing weaponry from the hijacked military cargo plane most likely landed somewhere deep in the forest.

After sniffing around a bit the two of them, posing as brother and sister tourists, managed to discover a suspicious group of outsiders, most likely the terrorists from the said hijacking and followed them up the mountain. MacGyver explained to her he overheard the strangers in town refer to an abandon well and reasoned the terrorists may have hide the weapons at the bottom until they could return to pick them up.

So here they were. Nikki's car was now a good two or three miles away, her feet were killing her and her hair was completely flat thanks to the morning mist. Every once in a while her hand would graze over the end of her gun. The fact the terrorist could arrive any minute unsettled her stomach and made the salty ocean air less enjoyable.

"See anything?" She yelled down into the black hole. Her voice echoed off the walls.

"Nothing, but I'm not at the bottom yet. Keep lowering," he yelled back. Nikki sighed impatiently and sat on the cool stones. The rope MacGyver found was a little frayed, but when she offered to go in his place he insisted she remain up top to watch for trouble. _The chauvinist pig would say something like that_, she thought to herself as she took of her shoe.

She and Mac were not on the best of terms since they left the main office of the Phoenix Foundation. When Pete told Mac that Nikki would be joining him for the mission, he scoffed and made a remark about how she belonged behind a desk now and not out in the field. _Field missions are no place for bureaucrats. I can handle this case myself, Pete._ His exact words still rang in her ears and four days later they still managed to ignite a passionate anger inside.

With force she pulled off her shoe and massaged her foot. No place for bureaucrats. Ha. She had probably seen more action before working for the Phoenix Foundation than Mac could even fathom. Just because she preferred running water, room service and high profile stings to backwoods, mountain man cases did not mean she belonged behind a desk. Mac had not come out and said that directly, but it was implied.

Nikki flipped her short hair over her head and tried to dry it out a bit. While doing so she heard a tiny crack within the bushes in the forest around her. Immediately she drew out her gun and got to her feet.

"I think I must be getting close," MacGyver yelled up. Nikki slowly approached the bushes making no reply. She narrowed her eyes, trying to see if someone was hiding.

"Everything okay up there?"

Nikki reached out her hand but before she touched the bushes a little brown bunny hoped out. With a smile and chuckle she shook her head.

"Everything is fine." She said over her should and then directed her attention to the bunny.

"You gave me a scare little guy," she said.

As soon as she turned her back to the bushes she knew they were both in trouble. She felt someone grab her by the arms, and in front of her, saw two men in masks approaching the well. One of them had a knife, and was headed straight for the rope. The man behind her forced the gun from her hand.

Though her feet still hurt, she stepped back and landed the heel of her shoe hard into the foot of the man behind her. He made a grunting sound and while he was off guard she twirled around and hit him in the face with her elbow. She would have disabled him further but she had to make it to the rope.

"Not so fast, princess," one man spoke, pointing a machine gun at her. She was in mid run and stopping so abruptly made her lose her balance. She fell backward on the ground. The man at the grappling motor used his foot to completely destroy the machine and stop Mac's decent.

"Get up," the man ordered.

While on the ground she wrapped her hand around a rock and then slowly lifted herself to her feet. The man behind her was recovering and she only had seconds before the man with the knife would be through the rope.

"What's going on up there," Nikki heard MacGyver ask from inside the well. The voice momentarily caught the attention of the man with the machine gun. She kicked the gun out of his hand and threw the rock hard at the head of the one sawing the rope. The contact with the rock knocked him off balance and Nikki reached for the machine gun.

"The two of you, over there," she ordered. She walked around to the frayed rope and made the terrorists group together across from her.

"Mac, you okay?" She yelled into the well.

"Fine, but what's happening up there?"

Before Nikki could answer the rope snapped. She lunged for it and caught it with one hand, but Mac's weight was too heavy for her. She dropped the machine gun and took hold of the rope with her other hand. Mac only stopped sliding when she kicked out her legs and leveraged herself against the side of the well. When she looked over she saw the three terrorists running toward her. After wrapping the rope around her left wrist, she let go of the rope and reached for the gun with her right hand. One man was already pulling on the gun, trying to free it from her hand.

She pulled the trigger and shots flew everywhere. She nicked one of them in the shoulder, but did not stop the other two. The man maintained his grip on the gun, but pulled another knife from his boot and slashed at the rope. He took two swings and on the third made contact with the rope. Strands of roped started to unfurl just as Nikki balanced herself enough to free her leg and kick the man off of her. He fell forward to reveal the second man behind him. Nikki aimed, and shot at his legs, dropping him to the forest floor.

The man with the knife reappeared and this time, instead of slashing at the rope stuck the knife into Nikki's thigh. She yelped in pain but did not let go of the rope. Instead she pointed the gun at the man.

"Come on, Ted, let's get out of here," the man with the wounded shoulder was dragging the other Nikki had shot. The man next to her took the machine gun and pointed it at his own head.

"Go ahead. Do it." From behind his mask Nikki could see his blue eyes blazing with the challenge. She hesitated.

"You can't, can you? You got spirit but no nerve." He laughed. Nikki, with determination, pointed the barrel of the gun at his shoulder.

"No," she admitted, "But, I can still make it hurt like hell."

He nodded, his lips curving into a smile. With a quick jerk, and the smile act of using brut strength he pulled the gun from her hands. He slowly backed away.

"I like you, girlie. You have some fire in you." He stood and pointed the gun at her. She swung her now free hand around to hold the quickly fraying rope.

"You think you stand a chance? We have this whole forest blocked off. Tell you what, girlie…I'm up for a game of cat and mouse. We'll see how long you last, and when you're gone, we'll get the weapons away. Really, this little struggle of yours was fruitless. One last thing, girlie," he smiled showing his teeth and held out his hand. His associate threw him a knife.

"Cheaters never prosper." He slashed the rope and the line went slack. Nikki was too horrified to do anything but let her mouth gape open.

"Come on Ted," the man again urged. Ted bent down and got close enough to Nikki she could smell his breath.

"Since I'm such a fair guy, I'll even give you a head start." He got up, turned and helped his wounded partners. Once they again disappeared into the bush, Nikki hobbled up to the well. She hoped beyond hope MacGyver was close enough to the bottom of the well that the fall had not killed him.

"MacGyver!" There was only silence. The stab in her heart felt a little like the knife still lodged in her leg.

"What in tar-nation are you doing up there?" Mac's voice rang out loud and clear. Nikki sighed and let her head fall into her hands. She wiped away traces of tears as he spoke.

"We…uh…ran into a little problem," Nikki choked out, trying to keep her voice steady.

"Listen, I'm sort of just, hanging out down here. Is there enough rope up there to lower down to me?"

Nikki turned to look at the broken motor.

"I doubt it."

"Okay. Stand back, I'm going to send the rope up your way. You can reattach it and reel me up."

"Sorry, Mac. The motor is dead, you'll have to climb up."

"Great."

While she waited for Mac to get the rope back up to her, she sat against the well and examined her leg. There was a first aid kit in her car, about two miles away, but, if what Ted the terrorist said was true, she would not make it that far. She took off her coat and belt and reached for a lose twig on the ground. After a few deep breaths, she put the twig in her mouth and wrapped her fingers around the knife in her leg.

"I hate field work," she mumbled with the twig in her mouth. She pulled quickly and doubled over in pain. When she regained thought after the blinding pain she wrapped her coat around her leg and made it tight with her belt. As soon as she finished Mac's voice came up from the well.

"Here it comes."

She waited a few seconds and saw the rope land over the side of the well. Mac had attached a rock on the end of it, and, most likely using the elastic from his coat, probably made a sling shot to be sure it made it all the way up. She tied off the rope on one of the wooden posts framing the well.

"Ready when you are." She yelled back down and was grateful for the moment to sit and collect herself.

The next time Pete offered her some kind of job like this she would like twice before accepting. Terrorists she could deal with, stolen goods she could deal with, but being hunted in the wilderness was one step too far. After about ten minutes, she finally heard shuffling sounds from inside the well. A few seconds later Mac's hands appeared on the side. He hoisted himself up, with she did the same, though she hand to lean against the side of the well for support.

Once on solid ground Mac turned to face her.

"What happened up here? I heard gun shots. Are you okay?" She was glad to see there was genuine concern on his dirty face.

"Fine. The terrorists were here looking for the weapons. They cut the rope, damaged the motor, and…"

"…and, what? They just let you go?"

Nikki pursed her lips together. Part of here did not want to answer him, though she was not sure why. This whole mission had been about her proving she could take care of herself on dangerous assignments. Now, she was about to confirm her own incompetence, to MacGyver no less.

"They thought you were dead. They said they have the forest blocked off. They let me go…" She looked down at the well, unable to finish the sentence.

"So they could hunt you down? Nice guys." He finished for her. There was a moment of silence while both of them contemplated the situation.

"You are not fine, you're bleeding." Mac said, rounding the well and watching her leg. Though it hurt, she started to limp away.

"It's nothing."

"Oh, come on, Nik." Mac held out his hands out at his sides.

"I suggest we get moving." Her words and her eyes, challenged him in unison. She could see the reluctance in his eyes as he gave in, but she knew it would not be for long.

"Fine. There's a ranger station about a mile up the mountain from here. We can radio for help from there. You think you can make it?" He lifted an eyebrow.

"Yes," she hissed back.

"You want some help?" He asked. Nikki, unable to swallow her pride, no matter how much she wanted or needed help, kept her head held high.

"I'm fine MacGyver." Her tone was scolding. As she began her slow limping ascent up the mountain, she hoped he would follow her.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing. I'm glad you all like the Nikki/Mac pairing. Here is the second chapter. Sorry the update took so long… Enjoy! ___

Mac watched Nikki limp all the way up the small hill until they reached more level ground. He stayed a good distance behind her, mostly because he was afraid of getting too close and losing a limb. She had been upset with him during the entire mission, and for what, he had no clue. Normally the two of them did not get along but this case was proving to be more of a challenge for his social skills than he anticipated. Now, watching her leg bleed and the color drain from her face with each passing step started to get on his nerves.

After about an hour of hiking, Mac finally suggested they stop. He smirked when he saw the look of relief wash over her face. She sat on a damp brown rock while Mac took in their surroundings.

"You know they will have a trap waiting at the station," he said. He tried to brush off some of the mud on his white sneakers to no avail.

"Which we will be prepared for," Nikki added.

"How many were there?" Part of him wanted to know in order to understand what they were up against, and part of him wanted to know because he had a feeling Nikki had been in more danger than she let on.

"Three of them. I injured two. One in the shoulder, the other the leg."

"You took on three of them?" Mac tried not to sound impressed but, frankly, he was.

"Still think I belong behind a desk?"

Mac walked toward her and she stood up as soon as he got close.

"You're not still upset about that?" Even if he lived to be a hundred, he would never understand women. Nikki started again walking in the direction of the station.

"Are you going to tell me what happened to your leg?"

"I told you, don't worry about it."

MacGyver walked next to her but with the stubbornness of her last comment he hit his breaking point. He prided himself on being a patient man, able to keep a cool head in an intense situation, but one thing he could not deal with was…in two words, Nikki Carpenter. The sister of his dead best friend was good at her job but he could not stand to be on the same assignment as she was.

"What exactly is your problem? I know we don't get along, but, we are stuck out here, with terrorists on our trail, so I would appreciate if you could condescend from your high horse and talk to me." If nothing else, MacGyver managed to get her to stop, and hop around to face him. Judging by the look on her face, he was in for another long argument that most likely would end right where it began.

"What do you want me to say? I'm sorry that Pete keeps assigning us to work together? You are the best MacGyver, and so am I. The sooner you accept that, the better off we'll all be."

"I see, this is about your pride." MacGyver watched her lips part and her teeth clench.

"My—? You are unbelievable." She was about to turn back around and start hopping off again but Mac caught her by the arm. He held on tight as she tried to rip her forearm out of his grip.

"Why can't you just admit that you're hurt and you need help?" Mac hoped she would see the logic of his words instead of being irrational. He doubted she would. After all, she was a woman.

"Why can't _you_ admit every woman is not a damsel in distress in need of your rescue?"

"And were back to the pride issue…" Mac let go of her arm, but by now he could tell she was angry enough with him to stand her ground.

"Excuse me for wanting to think for myself. I'm not a blond named Heidi."

"Heidi was a perfectly nice girl…not an annoying pain in my side," Mac told her.

"So you prefer the homicidal floozy type, like Deborah. I suppose she could at least think for herself. Insane, but a thinker." Nikki tapped her finger to her forehead for emphasis.

"Deborah fooled us all…and, since when do you have room to talk, Ms. I'm dating my dignitary kidnapping boss?"

"Oh, you would bring that up."

"Are you going to tell me what happened to your leg or not?"

"No."

Mac stood there eyes locked with Nikki in a battle of wills. Obviously words were of no use. He was sick of arguing with her when what he really wanted to do was… Before Mac really knew what was happening he and Nikki were locking lips. Nikki's hands ran up through his hair and when they finally reached his chest they pushed him away. She could not get too far because he still had his hands on her arms.

"So you would rather bleed than let me help you? That injury could be serious, it could get infected and—"

"Now you're suddenly a doctor?"

"You know what, never mind. Just try and keep up," he told her and started to walk away. Her arms stopped him, and he looked up to face her. As soon as he met her eyes his face was met with an unpleasant shock. He could still feel the sting of her hand as he heard her speak.

"Don't you ever kiss me again," she warned. Of course, Mac did grab her and kiss her again, then and there, whether or not he really wanted to. Her slap was painful and insulting, and he was not about to let her get away with it. This time the kiss only ended because of gun shots Mac heard in the distance.

"They're getting close. We better keep moving." He suggested. Nikki nodded and did not let go of MacGyver's arm as he helped her down a steep slope. Once they navigated the terrain she let go of his arm and hobbled along side him. He shook his head at her stubbornness, and tried not to think of the little exchange a few minutes before.

As they were walking he searched the ground for sticks of different shapes and sizes, finally deciding on a sturdy looking forked branch. He snapped off some of the smaller limbs and with his pocket knife, cut two slits on each side of the forks. He cut off one of the straps on his backpack and wedged the ends into the slits on the branch. Then, with the remaining strap he securely tied off the ends.

"What are you doing?" Nikki asked, leaning against a tree and grimacing. Mac shook his head and sighed. He walked over to her and stuck the branch into the ground in front of here.

"If you won't let me help, maybe this will," he said, his tone stern. He walked off, pretending like he did not really care if she took the crutch. Not until the brown shingled roof of the ranger station came into view did Mac have an excuse to turn around and see if Nikki was using his invention. He rolled his eyes when he turned to find her leaning on it heavily.

"The station is just up ahead," he informed her crouching down behind a bushy embankment. Nikki hobbled over and when Mac offered her hand she did not take it, instead she landed ungracefully on the ground next to him. He quickly turned his focus of her impertinence and directed it at the waiting trap.

"My guess is they have all entrances blocked." Nikki peered over the bushes at the small single room cabin as she spoke.

"But, they think you're alone, giving us the advantage." Mac replied.

"What's the plan?" Her elbow was nearly touching his as they leaned into the muddy embankment.

"You mean you're actually asking me for help?" He smirked and turned to face her, but she kept her gaze straight ahead. He watched her shoulder tense up like a cat about to pounce and decided not to press his luck.

"You go in, act like you don't know there waiting. If you can, try and get to the radio and signal for help," Mac explained as he spotted a laundry line, randomly assorted pots and pans, and a wood shed behind the station.

"What are you going to do?" She asked, and then, before he could answer, stood up, "Never mind, I'm sure you'll surprise me."

She hobbled to the ranger station with as much bravery as he had ever seen in a Phoenix Foundation agent walking into impending doom. He was only distracted for a moment before he set to work.

He crawled through the thick brush to the back side of the camp. In doing so he spotted one of Nikki's attackers hiding on the other side of the station. He looked around for more enemies before took out his red pocket knife and hid behind the shed.

On the way to cut the laundry line string, Mac picked up as many of the pots as he see and threw them back into the bushes, hoping they would not make too much noise when they landed. Once he cut the line he retreated back into the brush and began working quickly. This was a long shot, but he knew if he could lure all of the terrorists into the open, he and Nikki might able to disarm and capture them.


End file.
